ldw2016fandomcom-20200214-history
Garden Corpses
Week 2 (15.03.2016): Garden Corpses GM: Declan Players: * Fafnir (Chris Halliwell) * Yoric (Nick Giblin) * Cassius Invictus (Andrew Harrison) * Solene (Christy Burge) * Tarthus (Jonathan Weston) Report from Fafnir (Chris) This was a long journey. Tarthus organized a boat from the FHSSC to Port Bay. We took the portal to the Free Human Seperatist State Capital. After the boat took us to Port Bay, we talked to the barperson, and went to the Royal Forest. We found a path that looked like magic made, which we went up. It took us to a town named Dinge Cove. It wasn't a nice town. At the port, the wizard had been seen on a boat leaving port, so we took a boat using the papers the citadel gave us. We thought about it, and maybe the wizard on the boat with the coffins (the boat the wizard was on had coffins) wanted to go to the Necromancer's Island. We thought we should follow it, so we took our boat to Necromancer Island. There was a storm while we were in the boat, but we managed to get through okay. When we got to the island, we saw a little boat beached, and some footprints went up to a castle in the middle of the island. We found the book the wizard was supposed to have, in a nice garden. The wizard was nowhere around, and we had nearly no rations left, so we took our boat back to the Granite Eye, and used the portal to go back to the Citadel, and gave them the book. ---- Report from Solene (Christy) '''Mission - Recover a dangerous stolen book from an apprentice wizard.''' Curiously we attacked much sooner than anticipated from an unexpected source, we had camped just outside a town during our hunt for the thief, we had promising information about a strange trail that our quarry may have created, a straight line burned into the forest. In the morning we planned to follow, but that night we were set upon, I very nearly was pierced with an arrow as their opening shot thunked into a tree next to me. As the party rallied to fend of the attack we were pelted with fireballs from the dark, it was a confused fight, none of us knew each other well to work as a team but we were successful in defeating the attackers, though members of our party were wounded. On investigation the wizard attacking us had been elderly inn keeper and the archers were also from the local town. I can only wonder at their motive, I cannot shake the feeling that I am hunted wherever I go, but surely this is merely my mind trying to make sense of the senseless. We continued on our mission and found the trail led directly to Dinge Cove, an apt named port “town” under the control of a local warlord Nigel Brutus. I will admit to not wanting to walk these streets alone, especially after the recent attack. Though we did discover a nice family baking (their robes were very fine) but we were called away to the mission before trialling any of their wares. Less pleasantly we discovered that our quarry had likely travelled across to Necromancer Island, on a boat filled with corpses no less. We knew we had to act with great haste, we could not allow the book to fall into the necromancers hands. We identified the boat that had taken the coffins across to the island (it was now back at port), aided by a local sailor who saw the importance of our mission, we commandeered the boat to travel across the Island. Tarthus and I were able to make some sense of the captain’s notes about a ritual required to pass through the storm. I would not recommend trying to traverse the storm without such a ritual, neither however can I recommend trying it with the ritual. Our most excellent pilot Yorick kept the ship mostly on the water, though trips through the air were rather jarring, I will forever wonder how a boat can travel on its side through the waves and not tip completely over. We arrived on the island and found the book on a pedestal amongst a tended forest. The plant or creature that protected the book was called a clubshroom, it covered a large patch of ground and it was violent, with many shooting up arms, with spores of some kind that it would puff out at attackers. I deftly ran across the surface, taking damage in the process and I am happy to report that my party members did an excellent job of attempting to distract the creature and get me to safety. Notwithstanding one member asking me to throw them the book so at least if I died they’d have it… I think Cassius Invectis threw a burning torch onto the clubshroom, but we recovered the book and then decided it was high time to leave as none of us were suicidal enough to approach the necromancer’s castle. We returned to the boat, travelled through the storm and returned the book to its rightful place, safe with the keepers. '''Mission: Successful''' =